The Silver Senshi
by Antiope
Summary: A new enemy has traveled to the past to destroy Sailor Moon and her friends,but Senshi of a new generation have come to save them, and a new Sailor Galaxy must find a way to save them all...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon. Almost everything I have written has been made up by me. Any similarities of Sailor Moon, other then characters and storyline, or similarities from another fanfic is purely coincidental. Sailor Moon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi and other Orgs. involved. I used Sailor Moon's English version for an anchor, with a few references from the Japanese version.  
  
...  
  
Prologue  
  
...  
  
Princess Reini looked out the palace windows at the wondrous city below. Thousands of years had passed since the construction of Crystal Tokyo. Her mother and father sat on their thrones, waiting anxiously for their mysterious guest to arrive. The throne room doors burst open, and all eyes turned to the shadowed figure in the black senshi uniform. In the stranger's left hand was a large staff, with a crescent moon of pure crystal on top. Thousands of tiny planet crystals were positioned on every inch of the staff. Reini gasped as her gaze drew to the largest crystal of all, that was positioned on the very top of the staff. The large, dark blue, circular crystal twinkled and shined in the afternoon sun that shone through the palace windows. The mythical Supreme Galaxy Crystal.  
  
The stranger walked slowly forward, toward the King and Queen, while her face remained in the shadows. Reini turned her attention to the stranger's brooch. She started as she realized the senshi warrior had no brooch. At least in a sense. In the middle of the stranger's black bow on her chest, was a circle of silver, a bit smaller then a child's hand. The silver circle looked like a large ring, except in the middle were two letters, G and P. The letters angled at points, almost seeming gothic. The senshi uniform was almost identical to Sailor Pluto's, except the top stop mid- stomach, and the skirt hang low on the waist. Her boots went to her knee, with a strange symbol pinned on it.  
  
The senshi woman stopped five feet from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Everyone waited in tense silence for the stranger's next move. They all relaxed when she bowed to the majesties. Neo- Queen Serenity looked at the woman closely. No one else, but the king and queen could see her face, and to everyone else, she was engulfed in shadows. Her long, curly black hair, which went below her waist, was attached at the top, with a silver clip. It blew softly in an invisible wind.  
  
Finally, she spoke. "I, Your Majesties, am Sailor Galaxy, descendent of Galaxia. I have come at your command." Her voice was soft and low, almost like a melody, which comforted and removed the rest of the tension from the room. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled down at Sailor Galaxy. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Galaxy. Do you know why we have summoned you here?"  
  
"I believe it has to do with the state of your court. The Grand Senshi haven't been seen publicly in a month," Sailor Galaxy replied softly.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Three weeks ago, someone, somehow, entered the palace and was involved in a fierce battle with my court. My court did not succeed in stopping them," she stated sadly, tears almost spilling over. She waved her hand and the wall next to the throne opened. All eight senshi were encased in a transparent goo. Their eyes were wide open and seemed lifeless. The way they were placed in the goo, seemed to mock them. Each was place in the position used when activating their powers. Sailor Galaxy stiffened, visibly. The Queen smiled sadly. "We were told only you had the power to getting them out. That you know this technique."  
  
Sailor Galaxy moved further into the shadows. "Not only that, My Queen, but I have battled this threat before." Everyone gasped, including the king and queen. Sailor Galaxy continued. "Her name is Beatrix. From what I know, she wants to destroy the Grand Senshi in the past.  
  
Sailor Galaxy shifted slightly, resting her staff against her side. "She believes the Senshi ruined her life." She watched the Queen's face for a reaction. Serenity's face was pale. "How could my court have hurt her?"  
  
A cold wind swept through the room, leaving everyone with the feeling of fear. Sailor Galaxy looked down at her feet, but said nothing. Neo-Queen Serenity continued with the matter at hand. "We must find...Beatrix, and command her to remove this...thing. Unless you can release them? If not, maybe we can get someone to destroy it."  
  
"No, I am sorry, I don not know how. Destroying it won't work. Even if you did break through, they would be in a trace, never speaking, only staring lifelessly in front of them. I have seen this before. Only Beatrix can get them out."  
  
"Then you must find her and bring her back. She could do a lot of damage in the past."  
  
Sailor Galaxy turned her head to the side, and spoke toward the door. "Come forward."  
  
Reini looked toward the door. Eight shadowed figures stood in the doorway. Seven of them wore the same style of uniform as Sailor Galaxy, except they were different colors. The eighth wore the regular senshi uniform. In the eighth's hand was a Silence Glaive. Reini looked at the new senshi and took a step back. New Sailors!! Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were standing before her. Except these weren't the same senshi she'd always known. These were totally different women. They seemed stronger, powerful, and dangerous. They, like Sailor Galaxy, hid themselves in the shadows.  
  
"We know where she is. She has taken followers to do her bidding. She has traveled to the past."  
  
"Why?" King Endymion asked.  
  
"To kill the Senshi, and change what has wronged her," was the response. Sailor Galaxy turned and walked toward the mysterious new senshi, with her head down, her hair shielding her face from view. When she stood in front of them, she turned and faced the king and queen again. She raised her staff slightly from the ground. She extended her right hand in front of her, and the room watched in amazed silence, as a black crystal rose from it's place on the crescent, beside many others. The crystal floated inches above her hand, and Sailor Galaxy tilted her head to the side. A large portal appeared beside her, and the eight senshi entered it. Sailor Galaxy saluted everyone in the room. "I'll be seeing you," she said, entered the portal, and it closed behind her.  
  
~*A/N: Hey! What do you think. Okay, don't hate me, this was the first fan fic I EVER wrote, bare with me! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!*~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Appearance of the Silver ...

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon, etc. *this means thinking, btw!*  
  
...  
  
[Chapter 1] The Appearance of the Silver Senshi  
  
...  
  
"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Somebody help me!," shouted Sailor Moon at the top of her lungs. She bounced from foot to foot, as a blue fire appeared around her feet. Sailor Mercury rushed forward, only to be blocked by their attacker. The beautiful blue alien's dark blue hair shone in the sun, and her fierce dark eyes bore straight through Mercury. The attacker pulled out an blue whip that sparked with electricity, from the belt of her skin tight blue suit. She quickly wrapped the whip around the surprised looking Sailor Mercury, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The alien smiled evilly and looked toward the other eight senshi, and Tuxedo Mask tied together on a nearby tree.  
  
She laughed cruelly. "So this is the Legendary fighting force called the Senshi? Pathetic." She turned and faced Sailor Moon, who was yelling at the top of her lungs as the fire came closer and closer to her feet.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up. "Who are you, and what do you want from us?"  
  
"My name is Kembra. I want nothing from you, but my master does. She wants the death of all Senshi," Kembra replied, her voice full of indifference.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Why? Who is you master?"  
  
Kembra opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a young woman. She appeared out of thin air, floating high above the alien.  
  
"Kembra," the woman said angrily, "Just do as I have instructed you, no more. I want them dead as soon as possible so we can leave this disgustingly primitive city."  
  
Kembra bowed in obedience, and the woman disappeared. Kembra focused her attention back on Sailor Moon. "I thoroughly enjoyed our little chit chat, but my master wants you destroyed immediately, and I must do as my Lady Beatrix says." She lifted her arm slowly and smiled. "It won't hurt...for long." A large blue light appeared in her hand and she drew back to throw it.  
  
Suddenly she doubled over in pain as a large wall of flame literally went through her. The blue ball was thrown off target and destroyed a tree not far from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon relaxed as the flames near her feet disappeared.  
  
"Who is there?" Kembra screamed, her body burned and shuddering from the pain.  
  
In answer a shadow exclaimed, "Supreme World Shaking!"  
  
Kembra was hit hard by the force of the new attack and lay on the ground panting and in great pain.  
  
"We have come from the future to destroy you and your dark master. We defend good against the plight of evil. Our powers have grown to a higher level then that of the Senshi now, and we are not easily harmed you bitch." Sailor Moon and Kembra looked toward the clearing. Seven new strangers stood there. Sailor Moon gasped. The new strangers stepped into the light. They were the Senshi! Sent from the future.  
  
Sailor Moon's smile faded. *Amy's hair isn't long and black in the future. Nor is Sailor Uranus'*. Their uniforms were different. "New Sailor Scouts!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's right," said the Mercury from the future. "We are the Silver Senshi, and we have come to stop you," she said pointing to Kembra. The future Neptune stepped forward.  
  
"Supreme Deep Submerge!" Water began to swirl around her and come together in a large ball with two revolving rings, in her hands. Kembra cried out as two huge tidal waves hit her. She lay on the ground shuddering. Sailor Moon looked down at the withering alien and for some reason her heart went out to her. "Stop, you are killing her!"  
  
The mysterious new Senshi stopped and stared at Sailor Moon, incredulously. The future Jupiter frowned. "I thought that was the point."  
  
Sailor Moon said, "Well...uh, normally it is. Can't you see she is a slave. She is only following the orders of her master." The new Sailors gave Sailor Moon a quizzical looked, and shrugged in dismissive gestures. "Scum is scum," stated the future Venus.  
  
While they had been speaking to each other, the present Senshi managed to escape from their bonds and hurried toward their princess. They all gasped in unison. "Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded.  
  
"We are the Silver Senshi. Second generation of senshi born. You are called the first Senshi. The originals. We are...well, that isn't important now," stated Silver Sailor Mars.  
  
Silver Uranus and Sailor Uranus looked each other up and down, as did Sailor and Silver Neptune.  
  
Sailor Uranus was unconvinced. "You are nothing but imposters. you probably work for the evil woman, sent to make us trust you, then betray us."  
  
The Silver Senshi's faces filled with outrage. "How dare you say such a thing. We just saved your asses out there!" cried Silver Uranus.  
  
"We could have taken them ourselves," growled Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Yeah right, not with your sorry powers you would have."  
  
"You can't talk like that to me you little-"  
  
"Now you guys, we shouldn't fight we should be-" began Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled the two Urnanus' together.  
  
Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and the Silver Senshi erupted into a verbal fight, as well as pushing and shoving. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Masked stood back and watched helplessly and amazed.  
  
The Silver Scouts paused and listened. A large blast of wind blew through the trees. Then the scouts were blinded by a pure white light. Out of the light came two figures. One held a glaive, the other, a large crystal staff, with thousands of gems decorating it.  
  
"Enough," a soft, yet firm and unyielding voice commanded. The Silver Senshi bowed their heads. The new stranger looked over at the young girl beside her. "Take them home. I will deal with them later."  
  
The Silver Senshi flinched, but followed the girl through the white portal.  
  
"Do not dislike them. They are young, and the stories they have been told hasn't help their impressions of you. Believe me, we are here to help." The shadow warrior turned to leave.  
  
"Why have you come to help us? Why does Queen Serenity think we need help from you?" asked Sailor Moon. Sailor Galaxy turned and regarded Sailor Moon silently. Finally, "She believes that your present enemy may be a little bit...out of your persuasion. We have dealt with Beatrix before. We know how to handle her."  
  
Galaxy turned halfway around. "Oh, and I would be more careful who you protect Sailor Moon. Kembra," she said, pointing to the slowly escaping villain, "would never be you ally. She only works for evil. By choice." With that she summoned a large purple crystal, and created a large force of energy. She flung it at Kembra.  
  
"My Lady Beatrix!" were the last words she screamed, before she dissolved into dust and was blown away by the wind. Sailor Galaxy felt a surge of pity, which she immediately suppressed. Without another word, she turned and entered the portal, which closed behind her, and the startled faces of the Sailors.  
  
A/N: Well, there is Chapter 1. Hope you liked it...please review. Take care, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2: Put in their place

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon, blah blah blah....you know the drill.  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 2] Put in their place  
  
... ...  
  
"Demona," called out a young woman. She sat on an ebony throne, a silver symbol shining from it's place in the wood above the woman's head. Her curly, shoulder length black hair, and silver-gray eyes gave her a pleasant appeal. Only until you looked deep into those eyes, and that face, could you see the hatred and evilness within. She frowned slightly, when her servant took too long to answer. "Demona?" she called out again, this time with a great deal of anger and impatience.  
  
"Forgive me My Lady Beatrix, I was searching The Fire Glass for our enemies."  
  
Beatrix smiled. "Then I will forgive you. I have sensed a loss in my forces. Kembra has failed."  
  
Demona smiled. "Poor thing. I told her she was a fool to underestimate the enemy, but she was confident."  
  
Beatrix laughed. "You feel no grief for your sisters death I take it? Good. Kembra was a fool. She spoke to much and was insubordinate." She looked toward Demona. "You will not fail me, will you Demona?"  
  
"No my lady," she answered.  
  
"Good." She watched Demona turn to leave. "Oh and Demona?" The alien turned around. "Fail me as your sister did, and you will be joining her in hell."  
  
Sweat appeared on the young alien's face and she nodded shakily. "I will not fail my Lady." She turned and disappeared into the air.  
  
"See that you don't," Beatrix called after her. Her pleasant looking face twisted into an evil grin and she laughed hysterically, the sound echoed through the room.  
  
... ...  
  
The eight Silver Senshi stood at attention as the white portal appeared and Sailor Galaxy emerged from it. Before she could open her mouth, accusations, and apologies were flung at her, everyone talking at once.  
  
"Silence," Galaxy said quietly, and they all obeyed. She set her staff aside, she addressed everyone. "What you did today was a disgrace. You all acted like children. Did I not I train you better?" All the Silver Senshi, except Uranus, bowed their heads.  
  
"It wasn't our fault, it was theirs! Sailor Uranus dared to call us evil. She should speak for herself. Both she and the others are selfish. Why don't we just get Beatrix, and let them take care of themselves?" Silver Uranus demanded.  
  
Sailor Galaxy turned her attention to Uranus. "You judge them?" she looked at each in turn, and they all avoided her gaze. "You dare judge them without truly understanding them?"  
  
Uranus began to protest, but Galaxy silenced her with a wave of her hand. "You will NOT endanger our mission by allowing your emotions to override all else. What your opinion of them is just that---your opinion. You will not let your feelings get in the way of completing our mission. Do you understand?" They nodded.  
  
"Good. I must get ready for tomorrow, and so should you all. I will allow you to take a competitive edge with the people here. What you do out of uniform is your own business. But make sure it does not harm the Sailors. Now," she turned to Pluto and Saturn, "I leave you two in charge of them tomorrow. Don't let them get into trouble." With that, she turned and entered the large house they had acquired.  
  
Silver Saturn looked at Pluto and smiled. "Like that is going to be easy!." They both turned to the other Silver Sailors who were glaring at them and laughed.  
  
A/N: Short, but I hope you like it. Oh, and if you want to know, I refer to both the sailor and silver warriors as both Senshi and Sailors...I don't know, I guess it just gives a sense of diversity, instead of always calling them senshi! Well, thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 3: New Students

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi etc. I used the story and the characters from the North-American version and a few references from the Japanese version, but the future Silver Senshi are my own creation.  
  
*This is thought btw!*  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 3] New Students  
  
... ...  
  
Amara stood up from the ground, and wiped her hands with a rag. Her motorcycle stood out proudly, as she just worked it up a bit. She glanced around the race track, and noticed three girls standing together, admiring a new racer on the track. Amara frowned and walked out onto the track, her curiosity needing to be quenched. The racer was good, she noted. The motorcycle was a new model, not to mention very expensive.  
  
"I'm impressed," she muttered as the newcomer completed the third circuit and came to an abrupt halt, about ten feet from where Amara stood.  
  
"Hey girl," came the familiar greeting. Her cousin, Michelle, walked toward Amara with a smile on her face. "What are you doing Amara?"  
  
"There's a new competitor on the field, and I thought I might watch for a while."  
  
She turned her attention back to the newcomer, who had been joined by a young girl with blue-green hair similar to Michelle's, but several inches longer. They were talking to each other, but Amara couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
One of the three girls who had been admiring the new racer, named Conney, a total gossip, approached Amara and Michelle with an amused expression. "Looks like you have some competition Amara. Might even be better then you."  
  
Amara gritted her teeth.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Michelle, her attention caught at the mere thought of someone being better then Amara.  
  
Conney laughed, annoying Amara to no end. "It's not a he, silly, it's a she. Her name is Andrea Talbot, and she is from America. That girl next to her is her cousin...well one of them, named Melody Kent. They just enrolled at our school, isn't that great?"  
  
"I am thrilled," mutter Amara sarcastically.  
  
Conney continued on, oblivious to the two girls growing agitation. "Oh, Michelle, you might be seeing a lot of Melody. She is trying out for the city's orchestra, as well as trying to get her work exhibited in the local gallery. You two have a lot in common."  
  
"Do we?" asked Michelle, her eyes still on the two girls. They all watched as Andrea stepped of her motorcycle and removed her helmet. Long, wavy, sandy-blonde hair flew down her back. Her hair stopped a little below her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark royal blue. Even from the distance Amara and Michelle were, they could take in all the details. She wore tight blue jeans and a tight blue tube top. Her cousin Melody wore the same outfit, in a light green color.  
  
Both new girls turned their attention to their audience. They smiled as Andrea wheeled her motorcycle from the track. When Andrea passed Amara, Amara got a weird feeling, and their gazes locked for a moment. Then Melody began to tell Andrea something and her eyes looked away. The disappeared into the large motorcycle garage, with Amara and Michelle watching them.  
  
"I have a feeling, we will be seeing them again," Michelle announced.  
  
"Me too," Amara said quietly.  
  
... ...  
  
"Come on Serena, we are going to be late to Raye's house!" Mina cried, as she, Lita and Serena raced down the sidewalk.  
  
Serena panted loudly, "I'm trying. Sheesh, don't have a heart attack!" *That's what I am going to have if we don't slow down* Serena thought.  
  
"I can't believe we took so long at the arcade. I don't remember every being late to a Sailor meeting before," Lita stated between breathes.  
  
The three girls gave a collective sigh of relief as the Cherry Hill Temple came into view. Serena turned the corner to ascend the steps still running, and literally crashed into someone who was leaving.  
  
"Oopfh," the person said, the breathe whooshing out of it's lungs. Serena looked up and immediately said sorry. A young girl their age looked back at her, a weak smile on her face. The girl's friends rushed forward and helped Serena and the girl up.  
  
"Are you okay Ruby?" asked one of the girls, with short dark brown hair. "Yeah, I am fine," Ruby muttered, rubbing her head. Lita and Mina smiled politely at the new girls.  
  
The girl with the dark brown hair introduced herself. "Hi, I am Larissa Kitchner, and these are my cousins. Ruby Hill, you've already meet and," she pointed to each girl in turn. She pointed to a girl with shoulder length blue-black hair, "This is Amanda Murphy, and Melissa Albright. We just moved here."  
  
Melissa smiled kindly at the three girls, and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
Ruby glanced over to Serena. "Are you always this big of a klutz?" she asked. "Ow," she cried, when Melissa pinched her painfully.  
  
Amanda looked at Mina and said, "I believe we are going to attend the same high school together. We just enrolled today."  
  
Serena frowned, "Fabulous." *Now they are going to tell everyone how I nearly killed their cousin.*  
  
Ruby and her cousins started back down the stairs. "We really have to go now, it was nice meeting you!" They all watched until the new girls turned around the corner, then continued up the temple steps.  
  
"Well, they seemed nice," Lita commented.  
  
"Yeah, until Serena nearly killed one of them," came the familiar voice of Raye, who smiled smugly at them.  
  
Serena glared at Raye. "It was an accident. She said she was okay," Serena said.  
  
Raye laughed. "Well, not surprising, since you are a meatball head. Nothing in there to really hurt anyone." Serena and Raye engaged in a gaze lock, sparks shooting at each other from thier eyes.  
  
Amy, Artemis and Luna sat on the steps leading into the temple. Luna rolled her eyes. "Alright, that's enough you two. We are here on serious business."  
  
"Yes, we must find out who that woman was working for. Not to mention, whether or not those silver sailors are who they say they are," Amy commented, sensibly.  
  
Raye and Serena had the grace to look guilty.  
  
"We know that the alien's leader is some woman named Beatrix, and both her and the Silver Senshi are from the future. What we must know, is if the Silver Senshi are on our side," Luna said. Artemis nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whether they are on our side or not, we must be on our guard." All eyes glanced over to Amara, who had just spoken. "Their reasons can change without warning, and we must be ready for that." Everyone agreed.  
  
... ...  
  
Serena entered her high school gates silently, her mind on the events of the past two days. "Hello," a soft voice said.  
  
Serena looked up into the solemn purple eyes of a young girl, a few years younger then her. "Hello," Serena said back, her face breaking into a smile.  
  
"I am looking for someone who can tell me where the main office is. I am new here, and I need my schedule," the girl said, her small voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Serena stared at the child, her expression blank. "Are you sure you are at the right school? This is the high school."  
  
The girl laughed, her sad eyes filling for a second with kind amusement. "I am where I am suppose to be. I am a skipper," the girl said. She noticed Serena's confused expression. "I mean, I was skipped up a couple of grades. I am not from this town. My name is Helen Taft. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino. Glad to meet you." Serena escorted Helen to the main office and parted with a waved goodbye. *Interesting kid,* she thought. As the class bell rang, she raced to her classroom, barely missing the late bell. She noted happily, that Larissa and Amanda were there, but not Ruby.  
  
Serena frowned. Ms. Shiga should have been here already. The class quieted down when the door to the classroom opened, and an unfamiliar face entered the room. A young woman stood in the doorway, her figure covered by a tight black dress. Her long curly hair floated around her face, as her soft grey eyes looked the room over. Her eyes stopped on Amanda and Larissa briefly, then rested on Serena.  
  
Serena felt a sense of deja `vu, but dismissed it just as quickly. The woman walked to the desk and set her briefcase on it. She turned and addressed the room. "Hello class, I am Ms. Saskia. I will be filling in for Ms. Shiga for a few days, while she is gone."  
  
Many hands went up and she motioned for Melvin to speak. "Is Ms. Shiga alright?"  
  
"That is not your concern," Ms. Saskia told him. She noticed Melvin look down sadly as he resumed his seat. Saskia smiled apologetically. "She is quite alright. She just had a family emergency that need to be dealt with. Now, turn to chapter nine, we will be reviewing quadratic functions." The class obeyed, while Serena sat silently and wondered about this new development. "Excuse me from bothering you and your daydream, but why aren't you doing as I asked?" a soft, patient voice asked.  
  
Serena almost jumped out of her chair. Royal blue eyes met grey, as Serena complied with her demand. "Now, if you look at..."  
  
... ...  
  
Serena walked out of school hurriedly, not wanting to be late AGAIN to a Sailor meeting. She paused in the school courtyard, as Helen, Larissa, Amanda and Ruby came into view. "What are we waiting for?" Ruby demanded.  
  
"Come on Ruby, you know we have to wait for Gabriella. Don't start complaining. She's our ride." Amanda replied impatiently.  
  
Ruby bite her lip angrily, but said nothing. Their eyes lit up as Ms. Saskia walked out of the building. Serena watched curiously as they approached her.  
  
"Hey Gabriella, how was your first day as a teacher?" Helen asked. Gabriella Saskia shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Let's go."  
  
"Cousin, we have to get Tara and Melissa," Helen stated hesitantly.  
  
Gabriella paused. "Where is Tara by the way. I did not see her here," Gabriella asked curiously. The four younger girls looked toward Ruby, who sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell her," she muttered. She looked Gabriella in the eyes. "She skipped school today to follow Andrea, who left early this morning. Andrea skipped school as well."  
  
Gabriella's normally soft eyes hardened. "Well, let's go get them. Both of them."   
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be up real soon! Take care, and thanks for reading! Oh, and please review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Demona Attacks

Disclaimer: I own no part of sailor moon. The silver senshi/scouts are of my creation.  
  
*This is thought btw*  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 4] Demona Attacks  
  
... ...  
  
Tara Moore knew she was going to be in big trouble once Gaby found her. She also knew Andrea was going to be in even bigger trouble. She watched the younger girl quietly from the far dark corner of the large garage near the racing track. She crossed her arms in annoyance, as Andrea continued working on her motorcycle's engine. *Andrea had been tinkering with that damn motorcycle for the past four hours,* Tara thought impatiently. Tara shifted to a more comfortable position against the wall.  
  
Andrea stood up and smiled, obviously pleased with the work she had completed. Her smile disappeared, as a large grey van pulled into the stadium parking lot. Tara noted smugly, that Andrea looked guilty. She heard car doors open, and light footsteps head toward Andrea. Gabriella and the others came into view, and Tara sighed. Time to face the music.  
  
She watched as Gabriella approached Andrea slowly, standing on the other side of the motorcycle from her. Gaby surprised everyone and smiled. "So, how's she running?"  
  
Andrea gave her a startled smile and answered her question cautiously. "It's doing great. I cranked it up a bit, so now I have a four second edge over the others."  
  
Gaby nodded her approval. She stood back and admired the cycle for a second. "You could have asked me about staying home today. I might have let you," she said quietly.  
  
Andrea shook her head. "I didn't think you would let me."  
  
"Well, we will never know, will we?" Gabriella asked, her tone softening. "I gave you this motorcycle so you could have something to do. I knew how you would feel about seeing her for the first time, and I knew you would be bored here, so I gave you something to concentrate on. I promised your mother I would protect you, but how can i do that if I don't even know where you are?"  
  
Andrea looked down, ashamed.  
  
Gaby continued. "I can just as easily take the motorcycle and send you back. I have every confidence in you, but you must follow the rules. How am I suppose to trust you, if you can't even follow a simple rule? Will you obey them from now on?"   
  
Andrea nodded, her face pale.  
  
"Good. I am sorry if I seem harsh. Let's go home."  
  
Andrea walked beside Gabriella, and Gaby put her arm around the girls shoulders and squeeze reassuringly. They both smiled and headed toward the exit. Gabriella paused, and turned her head slightly to the side. "Come on Tara, it's time to go home."  
  
Andrea's jaw dropped as Tara stepped out of her hiding place. Tara smiled. "Cool, I'm hungry." Everyone laughed and walked out of the garage. They all piled into the van, and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the rich district. They didn't notice a yellow convertible pull out of a parking space in a unnoticed part of the lot and follow close behind.  
  
... ...  
  
In the van, Andrea sat in the passenger seat beside Gabriella. She noticed the harsh set of Gaby's shoulders, and asked quietly, "You are disappointed in me, aren't you?"  
  
"No of course not. I just wish you trusted me enough to confide in me," she answered, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. "You and Melody are so close, and everything I know about your feeling, I know from her. I didn't know you felt nervous and angry about seeing her until Melody told me. We have been together as a family since we were little. Unfortunately, you treat me like a big sister who will tattle if you tell a secret." Her voice filled with dry humor, and Andrea could tell she was hurt.  
  
"No it's not like that," Ruby said from the backseat.  
  
"Yeah," Andrea agreed. "You are more like a mother to us then anything. You've taken care of us for so long, and helped us through so much. We barely ever got to see our real mothers because of training and...well you know why else, and even before they died you became our mother. Some things we want to do, we think you would feel wrong about and get disappointed in us, so we don't tell you."  
  
Gabriella looked back at them all, her eyes filled with tears. She blinked rapidly, trying to make them go away.  
  
They road in silence for a while, until Amanda said, "There is a car following us."  
  
"What?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw for the first time the yellow convertible.  
  
Andrea glanced into the side view mirror and spotted the car. Her face broke out in a big smile. "Don't worry, we will take care of them."  
  
... ...  
  
"Amara, why are we following them in the first place?" Michelle asked as they sped through the city streets. Amara sat back in the comfortable seat of her convertible, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gear. "I sense something coming from those girls, and I can't quite put my foot on it. I feel like I know them, yet I have never seen them before," Amara answered, her forehead creased in concentration as she followed the van through the city streets and into a large neighborhood. The grey van turned into the drive-way of a white two-story mansion.  
  
Amara parked her car near the curb and turned off the engine. She climbed out of the car and looked up at the huge house in front of her. She took in the calm, peaceful surroundings. Michelle smiled and said, "This place has an invisible force of protection, can you feel it?" Amara nodded.  
  
"I think we should leave. I doubt they would be very hospitable if they found out we followed them," Michelle said.  
  
"Good thinking," an amused voice chimed in. Amara and Michelle whirled around. Andrea, Melody and two other girls they didn't recognized stood near them.  
  
"Hello...Amara is it? Nice name. These are my cousins. Of course you know Melody. That's Ruby and Larissa." Ruby and Larissa waved at them silently. "Now, I believe the million dollar question is, why are you following us?" Andrea asked, her tone still light and amused.  
  
Amara opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud, shrill scream.  
  
"We have to go!" they cried. Andrea and the others headed toward the big house, and Amara jumped into her car. She turned it on, put it on drive and slammed down on the gas. The car did a narrow U-turn, the tires squealing, leaving smoke and the smell of burnt rubber. The scream could be heard again, and they headed toward the sound...a large community park a few blocks away. When they were at the park, Amara slammed on her brake, and jumped out. She and Michelle transformed.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
In their newly transformed state, they headed toward the scream. As they neared the end of the park, they caught sight of a figure cloaked in black, hanging on a tree by a rope. Sailor Uranus hesitated. "Wait there is something wrong about this."  
  
The cloak fell away to reveal a blue alien, very similar to Kembra. She looked up at them and smiled. "Smart girl!" The rope gave way, and she landed softly on her feet.  
  
"The name's Demona Krkuika, your new tormentor." She laughed cruelly, a chilling sound. "Are you ready to die?" she asked, and sent to two sailors catapulting backwards.  
  
"I don't think so," a soft familiar voice said. Demona and the sailors looked up. Sailor Galaxy and the Silver Sailors smiled. Silver Venus and Mars helped the sailors up. "I believe the question is, are YOU ready to die?"  
  
Demona stared at them for a long moment then laughed. "Fools! Do you think I would underestimate you like my idiotic sister did? Maxeno come forward!"  
  
The ground began to shake slightly, but enough to make the warriors almost lose their balance. Out of the ground seeped a brown gel. It continued to grow, layer after layer, until it formed the shape of a man. It began growing human facial parts, and it's newly formed eyes focused on Demona. "Kill them!" she screamed and ran toward the trees to hide. Maxeno and the warriors faced each other. Suddenly he began moving his hands in fast, swaying motions. His body began to glow, and separate into twelve identical copies. The soldiers took a defensive stance, feet spread apart, bodies bent. The thirteen Maxenos crossed thier arms and chuckled evilly.   
  
They all surged forward and began the attack. Sailor Uranus took out her talisman and slashed on of the copies in half. She smiled triumphantly. Her smile disappeared as the two pieces formed two new copies. "Oh no."  
  
Silver Mercury watched the two halves become two new copies. "Everyone, we can't kill them by slashing them," she yelled. "They become however many pieces you break them into." The others groaned.  
  
"Well then how are we suppose to beat them?"Silver Mars asked angrily.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Silver Mercury shouted back.  
  
...  
  
Demona watched the battle from her position on a branch of a tree nearby. She frowned as she watched the Sailor scouts come running to help the others. *This is getting a little more complicated,* she thought. She sat back, and searched her mind furiously for a new plan to compensate for the new events. She didn't notice  
  
Sailor Galaxy hurrying toward the tree she sat on.  
  
"Galaxy Staff Crush!"  
  
Demona cried out as the tree collapsed under her. She landed on the ground with a thud. She pushed herself up with her hands and shook her head. A shadow loomed over her, and Demona looked up into the sad grey eyes of Sailor Galaxy.  
  
Demona smiled. "You think you have stopped me? Think again." She jumped up and rushed at Sailor Galaxy, intent on tackling her. Sailor Galaxy moved aside, and Demona stumbled past her. From her belt, Demona unsheathed a sword and tossed it from hand to hand. "Come on Galaxy brat, let's get this over with, I am ready for lunch." She lunged toward Galaxy, sword raised. As her sword came down to pierce Galaxy's flesh, Galaxy raised her staff and blocked the attack. Demona pushed down hard, trying to get to Galaxy's skin. Galaxy pushed upward, knocking the alien to the ground. The alien cried out in anger, and swept her feet under Sailor Galaxy's knees, knocking the woman on her back. Demona jumped on top of Sailor Galaxy, sword ready to cut her head off. Again Sailor Galaxy blocked the sword with her staff. The two struggled, their weapons making a cross on Galaxy's chest.  
  
Sailor Galaxy bent her knees, planted her feet on Demona's belly and pushed. The alien went sailing through the air, landing hard against a tree. Sailor Galaxy got up. Demona surprised the warrior, jumping up racing toward her, sword aimed at her heart. Galaxy placed her hand in front of her, palm forward and threw the alien back with a burst of white energy. Demona flew through the air, hitting a nearby tree, hard. The alien moaned, then slumped back.   
  
At the same time, the soldiers were having a hard time getting rid of the bogus copies. "If we get rid of the original, the copies will disappear too!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
"Then we have to find Maxeno..." Sailor Uranus gazed at the sea of identical faces. "There are to many of them. It would take forever to find him."  
  
"We will get rid of the copies, and Maxeno," Silver Jupiter said eagerly. Silver Uranus and Jupiter strode forward.  
  
"Silver Uranus Supreme World Shaking!"  
  
"Silver Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"  
  
The huge yellow ball of energy was surrounded by a great surge of lightning that hit the many Maxeno's. "No!' a male voice screamed. The copies dissolved, leaving Maxeno laying on the ground in pain.  
  
"Silver Mars Fire Egnite!"  
  
Maxeno was reduced to dust. The warriors turned just in time to witness Sailor Galaxy throw Demona back with the white energy.  
  
Sailor Moon's jaw dropped. "How did she do that?"  
  
Silver Saturn smiled. "There are a lot of things she can do that will amaze you."  
  
A chilling blast of wind blew through the trees, and Beatrix appeared. Demona's face lit up. "My lady, help me!"  
  
Beatrix looked down at her in disgust. "You promised me you wouldn't fail Demona. You broke that promise, but I will keep mine." The alien was consumed in flames, screaming in horror and pain. Sailor Galaxy gazed at the dying alien, then focused on Beatrix, who continued to speak. "You know Sailor Galaxy, true loyalty is hard to find, don't you think? So many people can destroy other people's lives so easily. Sometimes they have to pay the price. Eternal torment or..." she trailed off, her gaze turning on the now dead alien. "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
With those words she was gone. Sailor Galaxy turned to the others, her eyes filled with tears. She blinked rapidly, making them go away. Her eyes remained sad, and she walked out of the park slowly. Sailor Moon watched her go, and put a hand out to stop Silver Saturn from following her along with the others. "Why is she sad?"  
  
Silver Saturn smiled solemnly. "You wouldn't understand." The Silver soldiers walked away, and disappeared into the closing darkness.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: *Sniff* No reviews so far...I see how much ya'll like me! Well, anyway, please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate the input! Thanks, and hope you liked this. =P 


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon. Only the silver senshi and their connection and backgrounds are created by me.  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 5] The Truth is Revealed  
  
... ...  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Beatrix sat on her throne, no outward indication of her seething fury. Only a sharp observer would have noticed the white knuckles that held on the armrest fiercely, or her eyes, twin pools of hell. In front of her was a small clouded mist, in it's depths, a replay of the battle she had just left. She watched silently as the two senshi teams joined together to fight. With an angry hiss, she swiped her hand across the images, making them disappear. "Dora!" she yelled. Her servants winced from their places kneeling in front of the throne.  
  
A young girl stepped forward from her place beside the throne. "Yes mother?"  
  
Beatrix's mood softened as her eyes searched her daughter's face. "Sailor Galaxy and her little brats have come here, to stop everything we have worked so hard for."  
  
Dora tensed. "She wouldn't-"  
  
Beatrix waved her hand impatiently, interrupting her. "She would do anything to save the lives of her little family. In light of this new predicament, I have decided to give you a chance to prove yourself."  
  
Dora straightened, smiling.  
  
Beatrix continued, "You will have one chance, only one battle."  
  
Dora nodded. "I won't fail you mother."  
  
Beatrix searched her face for several seconds, then remarked, "You are the joy of my life, you know that?"  
  
Dora felt a surge of pride, and happiness.  
  
Beatrix continued casually, "But I can always have more children. Family or not, you are expendable. Don't fail me."  
  
Dora stared at her mother, her mouth open in shock, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I won't fail you mother," she said quietly, and left into the waiting darkness.  
  
...  
  
Gabriella Saskia stared out the window of her temporary classroom. It was ten thirty and she had been grading papers. A soft knock on the door sounded, and she turned toward the door.  
  
Tara smiled. "It's time to go. You can't sleep here you know."  
  
Gabriella nodded.  
  
They walked together out of the school building. Tara drove the van toward home, worried at the sad face of her dear friend. Out the darkness erupted a loud scream. From the sky appeared a demon child. She landed on the roof, a large sword in her hand. Tara screamed out in surprise, and the van swerved. The girl was thrown from the car. Gabriella and Tara literally fell out of the doors.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tara demanded, peering into the darkness. Another wail was heard. A battle cry. Out of the bushes flew a girl, very young. She jumped on Tara, knocking her backwards. Tara cried out from the blow of the hard concrete, and struggled to protect herself. Gabriella pried the hysterical girl off of Tara and grabbed her arms, effectively pinning her. Gabriella looked down at their attacker for the first time. She started violently as recognition settled in. "Dora," she gasped.  
  
The girl smiled cruelly. "No duh! Galaxy Bubble!"  
  
Gabriella and Tara were thrown several feet in the air, landing hard. Tara rose up on her knees and shook her head. "It's attack of the killer midget. I can't believe a little kid is getting the better of us."  
  
"Not just any kid Tara. That is Dora." Gabriella corrected flatly.  
  
"What?!" Tara looks at the girl more closely. Her mouth opens in disbelief. "You don't think Beatrix would be evil enough to put us against her own daughter!" Tara exclaimed furiously.  
  
Gabriella shook her head sadly. "She did it because she knew I would never hurt...a child."  
  
Dora stood back listening to their conversation, impatiently. "Look, I don't care what you say, but you and those other silver brats are going to die." Her hands came together, and she closed her eyes, seeming in prayer. Her hands parted slightly and a small ball of light appeared in her hand. Gabriella's eyes widened. She grabbed Tara and together they jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a gigantic blast of white hot energy.  
  
Tara felt her patience diminishing. "You asked for it kid. Silver...Pluto...Power" Ribbons of silver and black surround Tara, covering her body, then fusing together. Her transformation took less then a few seconds. Silver Pluto turned to Gabriella. "I'll keep her busy. You transform." Gabriella nodded. Silver Pluto turned to the girl. A swirl of light circled the black jewel on her silver tiara. "Silvers, Gaby and I need your help. We are 12 blocks left of The Arcade going south."  
  
Several voices answered her, each one on their way. The little light disappeared in the outline of her jeweled tiara, and Dora looked around her nervously. Tara smiled. "Well, come on kid."  
  
Dora smiled. Both girls rushed forward, Dora with her sword, Silver Pluto with her staff. Gabriella watched the fight for several more seconds.  
  
Then, "Silver...Galaxy...Supreme...Planet...Power!" From the brooch in her hand, circles of white power surrounded Gabriella's body. The brooch split in two identical pieces. From the circles of power that surrounded Gaby, her uniform and boots appeared. The second half of the brooch brightened into an intense light, then expanded, and in it's place was the Galaxy Staff. Silver Sailor Galaxy watched in silence as Dora and Silver Pluto fought.  
  
Galaxy heard the sound of a motorcycle, and turned. Silver Uranus and Neptune jumped off the motorcycle and hurried toward Sailor Galaxy. Without a word, the three girls joined into the fight. Silver Uranus and Neptune combined their attacks, while Galaxy began to activate one of the crystals.  
  
A shrill scream sounded out, and Dora glared up at them angrily. "Planetary Fushion!" she screamed. The power of the attack blew Silver Uranus, Neptune and Pluto against the opposite side of the road. Dora looked around the dirt mist that had risen, searching for Sailor Galaxy's body. From the dust, a shadowed figure emerged. "Impossible!" Dora screamed.  
  
Sailor Galaxy smiled sadly. "You should never assume you can destroy someone, when you don't know the extent of their power."  
  
Sailor Galaxy heard noises behind her and turned slightly. The Silver Senshi stood back, waiting for orders. Just behind them were the sailor scouts. Sailor Galaxy raised an eyebrow at Silver Mars.  
  
"They heard the explosion," Silver Mars explained. Galaxy turned back to Dora, who had gotten to her feet.  
  
"This is not a fair fight galaxy scum, and you know it!" Dora yelled.  
  
Sailor Galaxy flinched. Sad grey eyes stared into cold mist eyes. "We won't hurt you Dora. You are free to go."  
  
"What?" Sailor Uranus demanded. Sailor Mercury joined in, "It is not logical to allow an enemy to just leave."  
  
Silver Mercury stared at Sailor Mercury. "Who cares if it is logical or not. You have no right to tell us what to do," she snarled at her.  
  
Sailor Neptune gazed at the angry faces of the Silvers and thoughtfully asked, "Why do you always act like you hate us?"  
  
"Act?" Silver Jupiter snorted.  
  
Sailor Neptune continued, ignoring her comment. "What have we done to you to make you dislike us so?"  
  
Dora burst out laughing. She held a hand to her side, tears coming out of her eyes. "You mean," she gasped between breathes, "they haven't told you?"  
  
"Shut up Dora," Silver Saturn warned. Dora ignored Saturn. "Why, my dear sailor scouts, I would love to present to your-"  
  
"Shut up Dora!" all eight silver senshi yelled.  
  
"-your grandchildren," Dora finished, a smug look on her face. The sailor scout's mouths hung open in shock.  
  
"So what if we are, it doesn't change anything," Silver Venus said.  
  
Sailor Venus stared at her for several seconds. "Then it is true?"  
  
Silver Venus nodded. Sailor Venus reached a hand forward, but Silver Venus brushed it aside.  
  
"Spare us the sentiments, we don't want them. We just want to find Beatrix, and get out of here, and out of your lives. So we won't...bother you anymore." Silver Uranus stated, her last sentence directed to Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "Why would you feel this way?"  
  
"Because," Dora said, happy that she was causing so much pain to the Silvers. Their eyes filled with the tormented memories she knew they were experiencing again. "You abandoned them when they were born. You blamed them for the deaths of your children."  
  
Silver Saturn glared sternly at Dora. "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Sailor Galaxy turned around. "Look, we will deal with this later. Mars, Jupiter, you get the girl."  
  
She heard a sound behind her a split second before the intense pain. She could hear shouts of alarm and warnings behind the hazy fog of pain that seemed to cloud her mind. She looked down at her body. A large sword was sticking out the side of her stomach. In the fog that occupied her vision, she saw the sailor scouts attack a smiling Dora.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Galaxy screamed, her pain increasing the volume. All scouts stopped immediately. Sailor Galaxy looked down at her wound again. Painfully, she removed the sword from her side and placed a hand over it, watching the blood seep onto her hand.  
  
"Well, dear aunt," Dora sneered, "I bet that hurts."  
  
Sailor Galaxy collapsed into unconsciousness, with the vision of Dora's giddy face, and the scout's comical faces of disbelief and shock.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Ha!! What do you think of that? I don't know if you were surprised or not, cause there were several hints in the chapters before. If you were surprised then kewl! Oh, and I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! *Sob* I am so happy right now! Well, thanks to wingnut and, uh, Minerva!, for reviewing me. BTW, exactly what are the couple of small mistakes? I really would like to know so I can fix them. I really loved that you reviewed. Take care of yourself(selves), eh? And I might take a while putting up the next chapter, even though this fanfic is just about done, except for the last chapter, but I might not be able to put the next chapter up for a couple of days, so neener, neener, neener! Anyway, the next chapter is coming, so check back for the update! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Dream of Long Ago

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon. Only the silver senshi and their connection and backgrounds are created by me.  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 6] A Dream of Long Ago  
  
... ...  
  
The young girl smiled, as she ran through the fields and fields of beautiful flowers. She turned and saw the face of the mother of long ago, her smiling grey eyes filled with love. The girl ran into her mother's arms and the fell into the soft flowers giggling. Then the girl was lifted into the strong arms of her father and kissed on the cheek, all the while, the loving laughter never ceasing. She was put on the ground and began to pick flowers. She gave a yellow flower to her mother and a blue flower to her father. The girl heard her name from her mother's lips. "Gabriella." Gabriella picked a pink flower and sniffed it's sweet scent.  
  
She felt eyes watching her, and Gabriella turned to the large mansion just outside the field of flowers. Cold, identical grey eyes stared back at her in resentment. The girl standing on the steps of the mansion was a few of years older then Gabriella. The girl turned her gaze to their mother. Her eyes softened and a smile formed on her lips. Gabriella felt her mother's presence beside her. Her mother, Lorelei, glanced at the house then looked away. Gabriella frowned in confusion. She walked toward the girl, intending to give the girl a pink flower. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, then wariness. Lorelei stopped Gabriella with a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head.  
  
Gabriella took another step toward the girl. "Beatrix," she whispered. "My sister."  
  
Gabriella felt a large blast of cold wind hit her face and the world seemed to turn. Her youthful self disappeared and she saw herself become a teenager.  
  
"No," she pleaded, "I don't want to remember this." She began walking, and tried to stop, but the dream continued on. She walked the halls of the mansion home she had known all her life. She stopped in front of a door leading into her mother's room. She looked down the corridor and saw the others. Andrea and Melody were entertaining two year old Dora, while the other's paced nervously. Gabriella smiled sadly. Ever since the eight girls arrived when they were no older then Dora was now, Gabriella had raised them, and taught them to be warriors and follow the destiny their birth's ordained.  
  
Gabriella took a deep breath and entered her mother's chambers. She saw Beatrix sitting at one corner, facing their mother's bed. She approached her mother's bed and looked upon the once youthful and laughing face of her mother. Now her face was etched in pain and fear. Lorelei motioned to Gabriella and Beatrix. She spoke to Beatrix first.  
  
"You are my first born. I may have sired you with my first husband, a man I loathed, but I do care for you." She turned to Gabriella and gave a pained smile. "My lovely Gaby. When I married your father after Beatrix's father died, I was the happiest woman on earth, and the galaxies. Now, you are all that is left. Take care of the others Gaby. Do not allow yourself to marry a man for duty." Lorelei raised a hand to Gabreilla's face. "I love you Gaby. Never forget that." Lorelei took Gabriella's, and Beatrix's hand, and linked them together. "Do not forget who you are." With a final breath, her eyes closed.  
  
"Mother?" Beatrix cried. "Mother no, please."  
  
Gabriella went to Beatrix and held her close. She felt her sister's chest heave and shake.  
  
Beatrix whispered, "I am so sorry mother. I ruined your life."  
  
Gabriella shook her head. "No, don't say that."  
  
Beatrix pushed away from her and stood. "Don't touch me." Pure loathing sparked from her eyes. The a different hatred entered her eyes. Beatrix pointed at Gabriella. "If you hadn't been born things could have been different."  
  
Gabriella shivered at her words, but said nothing. Beatrix rushed out of the room, and Gabriella followed her. She took Dora from Andrea's arms, and turned back to her younger sister. "It is all your fault. Why couldn't you have just..." She paused, shook her head and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Gabriella Saskia, Fourth Guardian of the System's Galaxies, and only daughter of Daniel Saskia, stared after her sister. Her half-sister. Guilt washed over her, and self loathing. "I am sorry my sister. Forgive me." Tear streamed down her face, and she slide to the floor and wept, not just for the loss of her mother, but also for the loss of her sister, who never knew just how much she loved her.  
  
...  
  
Gabriella blinked. She awoke from her dream in a fog and for a second her vision made her believe she was home. Then her vision cleared and she saw the pale yellow walls and remembered this was her room in the mansion in past Tokyo. She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her head and turned to Helen, who watched her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Your dreams were not to your liking," Helen said.  
  
Gabriella smiled sadly. "They remind me just how much people need to know how much someone loves them. How are the others?"  
  
Helen laughed. "As well as can be expected. The sailor scouts came with us here. Things are a bit tense, but other then that, all is well."  
  
"Do they know about the Silvers and their situation?" Helen snorted unladylike.  
  
"Do you think Andrea would let anyone tell them. Besides, they know enough."  
  
Both girls turned toward the open door, as a chilling scream drifted through. Gabriella turned a questioning eye to Helen.  
  
"Dora," she said simply.  
  
"Ah," Gabriella said. The past night's events came back to her and she looked down at her stomach. There was a barely noticable scar, but other then that, she was fine.  
  
Gabriella stood up and walked out of her room and into the living room. Andrea, Melissa and the others stood off to one side, while on the other side of the room, young women sat on the sofa, staring at the silvers. One girl, who she remembered to be named Serena from her math class stood up and greeted her. "Hello Ms. Saskia, I am Serena."  
  
Gabriella smiled. "I know who you are. I take it you all are the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
They all nodded. Gabriella scanned the room and almost laughed. The silvers were almost the spitting image of their grandparents, not to mention they seemed to have adopted certain personality traits from them as well. Amanda and Amy were both calculating something on their portable computers, Andrea and Amara were standing with their arms crossed, glaring at each other, Ruby and Raye were praying for guidance, Melody and Michelle were smiling at each other, Melissa and Mina were brushing their hair, Tara and Trista were staring solemnly at each other, Larissa and Lita were exchanging cooking tips, and Helen and Hotaru were laughing together. Gabriella couldn't help but smile.  
  
Everyone in the room froze, when another ear splitting scream zinged through the air. "Let me out. You will pay for this, you hear me? My mother will destroy you all. Do you hear me? She will never let you destroy her plans. The Sailor Scouts will die!" Dora screamed from behind the door of the Larissa's room.  
  
Gabriella walked to the door, and placed her hand upon it. "I am sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Not as sorry as I am," a chilling voice inserted.  
  
Gabriella turned and faced the holographic image of her sister. "Beatrix."  
  
"Gabriella. It has been a long time."  
  
Gabriella smiled sadly. "Ten years."  
  
Beatrix waved a dismissive hand. "And now you have my daughter. A shame. I thought I had trained her well. But twelve year olds are so undisciplined."  
  
Andrea pushed off of the wall. "What do you want Beatrix?"  
  
Beatrix turned coldly amused eyes to the Silvers. "I want a trade. I want my daughter back."  
  
"In exchange for what?" Amanda asked.  
  
"In exchange for her," Beatrix replied. She disappeared and in her place was an image of Princess Reini of the Future.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this,"Gabriella stated, stiffening.  
  
"No, she doesn't," Beatrix agreed, "But being the compassionate save-all kind of person you are, you wouldn't let her die, even if it meant losing me."  
  
All the sailors remained silent for several seconds, Serena in complete shock, then Gabriella said, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Meet Kaymon at the Larados Bridge in an hour." An image of a tall young alien, with purple hair came into view. "And don't be late," Beatrix said, and the images disappeared.  
  
They could all hear Dora's triumphant laughter behind Larissa's door, and Gabriella stood perfectly still.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.  
  
Gabriella looked at Sailor Moon and said softly. "We are going to trade them, and hopefully defeat Beatrix. Together?" she asked, looking at Serena and the others.  
  
"Together," they agreed.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: Woohoo! The end is almost near! Hehe. Want to find out what is to come? Then review, and let me know! Oh, and Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or claim rights in any way, blah blah....only silver senshi are made up and are MINE!  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 7] The Plot Thickens  
  
... ...  
  
When both teams approached the bridge, the alien was waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome," he said, while he began to float a few feet above the floor. A circle of light encompassed the group, and they were sucked into the ground. Sailor Moon screamed loudly, while gaping at the blackness around them. Sailor Galaxy held onto her young niece, who had calmed down since they had been summoned. The blackness shifted and revealed a huge underground lake, and in the very middle, stood a tall proud palace. They were zapped there in a second, and faced a gigantic throne. Beatrix sat calmly and confidently on it. Princess Reini stood in an energy cage, her red eyes wide as the sailors descended upon them.  
  
Gabriella was the first to speak. "Let Reini go, and we will give you Dora."  
  
Beatrix smiled. "Ah, sister, sister, you really are a fool. Did you think I was really going to give you Reini? Besides, I am sure Desri doesn't want to go with you."  
  
Sailor Galaxy and the others watched as Princess Reini melted and grew, into a redish catlike creature.  
  
"A shifter," Galaxy said, bemused. The shifter chackled, her teeth bared.  
  
Beatrix smiled, "Although I enjoyed our little family reunion, sadly it must end. Kill them," she ordered.  
  
Dora tugged free of Galaxy's grasp, as shifters appeared from statues and walls all over the room. The sailors faced about two dozen shifters. Sailor Moon, and Galaxy giggled.  
  
Beatrix's calm demeanor vanished and was replaced by a furious scowl. She rose from her seat and demanded, "What is so funny?"  
  
"The fact that we expected something like this," Galaxy replied. "Nova Burst!"  
  
The room throbbed with energy, that exploded in ripples, knocking the shifters, Dora and Beatrix backwards.  
  
A furious battle ensued, with neither side winning. The shifters morphed again and again, while the sailors were slowly tiring, and being battered. Slowly, Galaxy was making it to Beatrix's throne. At the foot of the throne, she screamed at Beatrix, "You must stop this. They have nothing to do with us. This is about family, it was always about family."  
  
Beatrix gazed at the huge room. Sailor Scouts and the Silvers were fighting with everything they had. Sailor Moon was attacked from behind, and clawed, until Silver Uranus threw the shifter off of her. Moon fell to her knees, as did Sailor Mercury and Silver Jupiter, but they all got up slowly, to fight. Many of their suits were torn and bloody, but they continued to fight. Beatrix's eyes glazed, and Galaxy saw that young child she knew.  
  
"Don't you remember when we were kids? I always tried to be your sister, but you never let me. You thought no one loved you, but I did. I do. I don't care about what you have done. You are my sister. I love you, and I forgive you, but please, stop this. There has been enough death. Our mother would want you to be at peace. She loved you, she just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Beatrix's eyes filled with tears, and spilled over. "No...it's their fault. They introduced mother to my father...then your father. They helped mom through your birth, and you would have died if it weren't for them. She hated me...I am his daughter...he was a bad man." Memories flashed through the older woman's head, of a man who was evil in her eyes. He treated her mother badly. She couldn't see his face, but he was evil. Beatrix's eyes widened. With in her memories, she felt the hatred seep through her. She could see her father, cursing her to his legacy.  
  
*No*, her mind screamed, *my mother was right. I have become my father.*  
  
"No," Beatrix screamed, and the walls trembled. The shifters and scouts froze. "Stop," Beatrix cried, her voice wavering, her eyes streaming with tears. "Let them go. Leave me."  
  
She turned to her daughter Dora. Her eyes softened. "My precious child. I have turned you into a monster...forgive me!"  
  
Dora's eyes moistened. "I forgive you mama...I love you."  
  
Beatrix sobbed even more. She quieted, and turned to Galaxy. "Gabriella, take Dora. Don't let her become me. This ends now."  
  
She used her powers to gently push her daughter and sister away. "Now go," she screamed.  
  
The doors opened, and the sailors and silvers ran out. The ground began to shake violently, as Sailor Galaxy and Dora fled the palace. Slowly the palace began to rise, until it was on the streets of Tokyo. The walls and towers began to cave in.  
  
"No," Galaxy yelled. "She is going to kill herself."  
  
The sailors and silvers watched as Sailor Galaxy ran into the crumbling palace. They tried to follow, even Dora, but Silver Saturn yelled for them to stop. They turned to the young girl, in silent questioning and confusion.  
  
"She must do this on her own. Only love can set them free now," Silver Saturn told them in her solemn voice. The group turned back to the structure and waited in silent worry.  
  
A/N: Short this time, but I hope it was okay. Wait for the next chapter (which will be here in no time!), and please review! And for those beautiful, wonderful, merciful people who review me, thank you so much! I am glad you like it! Once again, thank you to wingnut(and his pals...Arianrod...Leas...and Minerva!), StArRy-EyEz07 (thanks so much for the inspirational comments. BTW, I will try to improve my summary, but I suck at those), jessi (thanks so much, I hope you continue to like my work!), and Tuxedo Starr (I am sorry if the whole, Silver Senshi is more powerful than the originals thing is not all too loved by ya, but I am so glad that you read my work. Thanks!). Once again, a large thank you, and Take care! 


	9. Chapter 8: A Family Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it is copyright Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, etc. Silver Senshi are mine though.  
  
... ...  
  
[Chapter 8] A Family Affair  
  
... ...  
  
The floor rumbled and shook in violent protest, as hundreds of demons and aliens from all over fled the palace. Huge chunks of the palace fell into the lake and the bridge, creating large obstacles in Gabriella's way. A mournful scream erupted from the palace, knocking Galaxy backward. Galaxy grimaced in pain, and forced her bruised body to rise. Each step was painful, but she continued to move toward Beatrix's crumbling empire. Waves of energy hummed off of the palace, thick and hot. Finally, Galaxy slid through to heavy doors and ran down through the corridors, her body screaming in pain the whole way. The great hall was empty, and just as Galaxy felt like yelling in frustration, she turned toward the strange vibes coming from a room not far from the great hall. She slowly approached, and peeked cautiously into the door. Her eyes widened in amazement and sadness.  
  
Beatrix kneeled before a life-sized statue of Lorelei Saskia, their mother, weeping loudly. "I have become what you have always warned I would become," Beatrix sobbed. "Why didn't you destroy me? Why would you let me live?"   
  
Beatrix rose and ripped a large cloth covering from it's hanging place on a wall far from their mother's statue. "He would have destroyed both of us if it had not been for Daniel Saskia."   
  
Gabriella/Galaxy stared at the large painting of Androse Darklier, her mother's first husband. He had been a very handsome man with blonde hair, sky blue eyes and rich clothing. But underneath it all, his eyes, his whole continence was the part of himself he coudn't hide forever. Evil. It was his thirst for power that had first concerned Neo-Queen Serenity, and impulsed the queen and the Sailors to introduce Daniel Saskia to their family. Daniel had fallen in love with Lorelei, and after discovering Androse's plot to murder the royal family, and Androse's eventual death by the Sailor's hands, Gabriella's parents were married. After four years of fear and torment in her marriage to Androse, Lorelei was free. Gabriella was born less then a year after their marriage, and it had made Lorelei's life complete. So complete, that she forgot about the daughter she had bore Androse. Beatrix was placed in the back of everyone's mind, much to Beatrix's anger. Gabriella tried to have a relationship with the abandoned little girl Beatrix had become (and Daniel did try), but it was Lorelei, Beatrix had wanted to love her.   
  
When Beatrix had married a man from a shadowed past, Lorelei had felt she had pushed her first daughter into the life she had lived, and not long after became sick. The sickness continued even after Dora's birth, and Beatrix husband's death. Yet even in her deathbed, Lorelei had been unable to voice the love she had felt for her daughter.   
  
Unknown to Beatrix, Lorelei had left Beatrix an inheritance, one that Gabriella hoped would save Beatrix from her loathing.   
  
"I hate you," Beatrix screamed at her father's portrait. "Even in death you destroyed my life!"   
  
Gabriella pushed the door wider open, and entered. "How did he destroy your life Beatrix?"   
  
Gabriella's sister whirled around, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"You know how he destroyed my life Gaby," she replied quietly. "Our mother hated me--"  
  
"Our mother didn't hate you," Gabriella interrupted. "She never hated you Beatrix."  
  
"I reminded her of those four years, and him," Beatrix wept.  
  
"That wasn't your fault, and mother was wrong to treat you the way she did. But the fact of the matter is, she did treat you badly most of your life for something that you never did," Gabriella told her.  
  
Pulling a clear crystal from her scepter, Gabriella floats it in front of her, and in a flash of white light, Lorelei appeared, bathed in heavenly glory. "Mother," Beatrix breathed.  
  
"Yes Beatrix, it is me," Lorelei said softly in her melodic voice.   
  
"How is this possible?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Daniel helped me make this before he died. He was a good man Beatrix, and he did feel for you. But I was stubborn," Lorelei declared, "and afraid. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I was so scared that if I loved you so much, you would hate me the way your father did." Lorelei laughed sadly. "I did something even worse. I pushed you away without giving us a chance to be a family. Gabriella tried to talk to me about you, but I wouldn't listen. I was being stubborn...but then again, so was she. She wouldn't let up," Lorelei smiled down at her two daughters lovingly, "You both get that stubbornness from me. At least that is what Daniel used to say over and over again. I wish we could start over. I wish that I could have your forgiveness. I have done you terrible wrongs, that can never be corrected. But you can stop it from continuing. Love each other, and be the family we never were. I love you Beatrix. The daughter of Androse or not, you were my only salvation through those dark times. Now I want you and Gabriella to be each other's salvation. Love each other, and be loved. Tell my granddaughter, Dora, to never forget whose blood she belongs...to Lorelei Meiko, a guardian of the fires of earth...and Androse, a prince. We can not change who we are...just become wonderful with what life gives you." Slowly Lorelei's image began to fade. "Remember you will both be in my heart...forever." And she was gone.  
  
The palace gave a terrible lurch, as the crystal fell to the ground. Beatrix stared at her sister for several moments. "I can not go with you Gabriella."  
  
"What?" Gabriella demanded. "Sister, we must go. Please?" She reached out her hand.  
  
"No," Beatrix cried. "I can not go. I have destroyed to many people, to many lives. I deserve to die."  
  
"And what, Dora deserves to grow up without a mother, just as you did?" Gabriella demanded.  
  
Beatrix turned away from her sister and sat beside their mother's statue. "She will be better off without me. I am like my father...I destroy everything in my path. She must live without such things. Now leave." Beatrix summoned a wave of energy that pushed Gabriella toward the door.   
  
Gabriella resisted. "I will not leave without you."  
  
"The you will die with me," Beatrix said angrily. The walls of the room began to crumble, and huge blocks of stone began to fall. "Please, you must go," Beatrix cried, her eyes imploring Gaby to go.  
  
Gabriella ran to her sister's side, dodging falling debris left and right. "I will not leave you," she clasped her sister's hands in her own. "We will end this together, like we were meant to."  
  
"I love you sister," they told each other. A white light enveloped them and they hugged each other tightly as the palace imploded around them.  
  
A/N: *Sniffle* Thanks for reading and please review. *Blows nose* I love this chapter! Oh, and such BIG Thanks to wingnut and Minerva (once again, thanks so much! You are the best!), and The Drifter (Thank you SO much for your comment, and though I wish I did have more reviews, I am happy because of the people that have reviewed. It makes me feel like I am doing a good job!) for reviewing. Take care! Next chapter is coming up...conclusion lurking ever near! 


	10. Chapter 9: A Sister's Right

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi, etc. Silver Senshi were thought up by me, blah, blah blah blah, blah...  
  
.... ...  
  
[Chapter 9] A Sister's Right  
  
... ...  
  
The Silver and Sailor Senshi and Dora watched as the palace began to fall apart with growing apprehension. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the entire palace fell to the ground. For several seconds they could only stare in silence, then Dora screamed, "NO!"   
  
Silver Uranus held her back from running into the dust cloud of debris.   
  
"This can't be how it ends," Sailor Moon cried, her eyes brimming with tears. The Silver Senshi wept silently, mourning the loss of their friend, their sister. Mina put her arms around Melissa, and for the first time, Melissa accepted her comfort. Amara patted Andrea on the back softly, and Andrea gave her a small smile. Silver Mercury and Saturn were trying to comfort Dora, when Dora shouted, "Look!"  
  
The cloud of dust was clearing, and a shadowed began to emerge from it. Silver Sailor Galaxy walked slowly toward the shocked group, her walk painful. Her uniform was torn and bloody in several places. In her arms was the unconscious body of Beatrix. Many feet away, she stopped in her tracks, shifted Beatrix slightly in her arms, and said, "The threat is over. Beatrix the Feared, is no more. The monster has been eliminated." Almost as if the last of her energy had been used to say that very sentence, Galaxy sanked to the floor, taking the body of Beatrix with her, Galaxy's body protecting her sister's from hitting the ground. Dora sobbed with happiness, and raced toward her mother and aunt, the senshi right behind her.   
  
...  
  
Lorelei Darklier-Saskia clutched Sailor Mercury's hand for dear life. Her stomach contracted, and she felt the pain explode in her lower stomach and lower back. Sailor Mercury smiled at her reassuringly, but Lorelei could see her brows come together in concern. "Lady Lorelei, you are going to have to push, okay? Push for everything you have worth. If you want to save this baby, you are going to have to get her out now!"  
  
Lorelei clenched her teeth, and felt the contractions return with the familiar searing pain, and pushed hard, her body straining. Seconds later, she heard the sweet sound of her daughter crying and Sailor Mercury held her up with a huge grin. "Congratulations Lord and Lady Saskia, it is a healthy baby girl...Lord Saskia?" The two women stared down at the unconscious form of Daniel Saskia, who even now had a white pallor to his skin.  
  
Lorelei clutched her newest daughter to her chest and smiled serenely. Sailor Mercury cleaned her hands and went outside to announce the baby's arrival. The Sailor Senshi piled in, with a reluctant four year old Beatrix at their side. Sailor Mercury motioned the girl forward, and she advanced, a childlike curiousity on her face.   
  
"No," Lorelei said, "I don't think that would be--"  
  
"You don't think that would be what, Lorelei? Is it not common for a big sister to bond with her baby sister? It is a sister's right." Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the doorway, beautiful and serene as ever. Lorelei's face flushed pink. Serenity continued. "You must remember Lady, that she is not her father, and deserves love, just as the daughter in your arms does. I remember how you used to play with her. Now you can all play together. Do not fear her, for your blood runs through her veins. With love, you can all be a family."  
  
Lorelei smiled through her tears, and beckoned her daughter forward. Beatrix did so quietly, her solemn grey eyes viewing her sister for the first time. When little Gabriella's face slowly formed a baby's smile, Beatrix's cold eyes warmed, and she laughed. Lorelei stared at her oldest daughter with surprise. It had been an eternity since she heard her laugh.  
  
"Lord Saskia?" Neo-Queen Serenity prompted. Daniel sat up and shook his head. "Oh no, is the baby ok? Is my wife ok? What happened?"  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "Your wife and baby are fine."   
  
Daniel stood up and let out a whoop of joy. Gathering Beatrix in his arms, he twirled her around the room, and hugged her tight. Beatrix, who was normally stiff and unyielding when Daniel did such things, melted into his arms, and for the first time hugged him back. Daniel's smile broadened. Lorelei motioned them back to her, and embraced them both to her, and the three stared down at their newest member.   
  
"Now we can be a family. All of us," Lorelei said.   
  
Daniel let out a breathe of relief. "It is about time!"  
  
A/N: Think that is the end?!? Fooled you huh? The last chapter is coming soon! Oh, and a BIG thank you to LOTUSNEKO for his reviews! 


End file.
